


Merry Christmas Mommy

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Just Cersei, Jaime, their daughter and an ugly Christmas sweater.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Merry Christmas Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> This text was written for the Advent Calendar on the Facebook page ‘’Bibliothèque de Fictions’’.
> 
> Constraints :  
> Words: ice, pottery  
> Sentence: ''This year, everyone has to wear an ugly sweater''.
> 
> Background: Westeros Modern!AU
> 
> The entire GoT universe belongs to GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The night was already dark in Lannisport. Snow was falling in scattered flakes, covering the ground with a thick white mantle.

Cersei had only one thing to look forward to when she got off work that night: getting home, warm, with Jaime and their daughter, Joanna.

She smiled as she thought of her little princess. Their beloved daughter had only been in their lives for a year and a half, but deep down, it was as if she had always known her. She couldn't, wouldn't imagine her life without her.

Obsessed with her thoughts, not paying attention to where she was putting her feet, she almost slipped and fell into a puddle that had turned to ice because of the cold.

She sighed. It had been a long day, she was swamped with work, like every other law firm in the city as the year drew to a close, with clients who were pushing all their work to be finished by the next year at the last minute, and the evening couldn't come fast enough for her.

Cersei didn't know why, but she had a hunch that the evening at home wouldn't be restful either. As if an evening could be restful anyway with a baby who had just recently learned to walk and run and whose new favorite game was hide-and-seek.

However, when she opened the door of the house, everything seemed quiet.

As she hung her coat on the hooks hanging behind the door, she heard small steps behind her. She turned her head and saw Joanna in the corner of her eye as she rushed to hide behind the huge pottery in the hallway.

Deciding to play along, Cersei turned around and pretended she didn't see her little girl slip behind the vase:

''Where the hell is my little Joanna?''

She heard a giggle, and smiled, enjoying the little sound that was to her ears the most wonderful music, and continued to pretend to look behind various pieces of furniture and objects.

Standing up, she placed her hands on her hips, and said in a voice loud enough for the little one to hear her:

"Well, she's not here. I'll have to go and see if she's somewhere else.''

Cersei took off her shoes and pretended to walk out of the room, then turned around on wolf's pace and slid down the wall so she wouldn't be seen by Joanna.

The little one came out of hiding, now turning her back on Cersei and trying to see if her mommy was really gone.

Cersei grabbed her from behind, tickling her ribs and kissing her neck, while the little girl burst out laughing:

"I found you!''

Standing up properly, Cersei lifted Joanna up in her arms, holding her close and kissing her on her little pink cheek:

''And now, are we going to find Daddy?''

She nodded cheerfully, pushing to be rested on the floor and grabbing her mother's hand, dragging her into the kitchen where Jaime was preparing dinner.

He turned around as his wife and daughter entered the room, smiling mischievously into the similar green eyes of the two women in his life.

He approached Cersei to kiss her, sandwiching Joanna in between:

"Good evening, sweetheart.''

Joanna raised her arms to the sky to be carried, wanting to be the center of attention again rather than let her parents greet each other quietly.

It was Jaime who took her this time, holding her in one hand, while in the other he started stirring the contents of the various pots and pans simmering and smelling good.

Cersei fell on one of the kitchen chairs, noticing for the first time the paper bag on the chair next to her.

She could have looked in the bag directly, but she would have preferred to ask Jaime first:

"Darling?''

"Hmmm?''

"What's in the white paper bag right there?''

Jaime didn't turn around to look at his wife for fear of revealing the sly smile on his lips.''

"A sweater for Joanna.''

Cersei frowned, perplexed. Joanna had a closet full of clothes, more than she could fit, in fact, and Jaime's choices for their daughter's clothes often proved more than questionable.

''Why did you buy her one, she doesn't have enough?''

''Yes, but this one is special. She's going to need it soon.''

Curiosity overcame Cersei, and she bent down to grab the bag and look inside.

Jaime's smile stretched across his lips when he heard the characteristic rustling of the paper, which meant that Cersei would soon discover its contents.

''A Christmas sweater, Jaime? Seriously?''

Jaime turned around and saw Cersei holding the incriminating object in her right hand, looking at it with a raised eyebrow.

''Yes, seriously. It's beautiful, don't you think?''

Cersei sighed, wanting to be annoyed, but was betrayed by the smile that was born on her lips.

''No, Jaime, like all the other ugly Christmas sweaters, I don't think it's beautiful, which is why it's called an ''ugly'' sweater. And why would Joanna need a sweater like that?''

''My colleagues decided to celebrate Christmas at the office. And the third Friday in December is International Christmas Sweater Day, which means that this year, everyone has to wear an ugly sweater.''

Cersei was skeptical.

''Does this day really exist?''

''Yes.''

''Okay, let's say it does exist. But what does it have to do with Joanna?''

''Well, since I haven't taken her to work to introduce her to my coworkers since she was born, I thought it might be fun to take her out on the afternoon of that day.''

Jaime was smiling frankly now.

Cersei looked at him in disbelief.

''Wait, wait, wait... Are you telling me that you're going to take my daughter dressed in this horror to your office to introduce her to your colleagues?''

He kept smiling. Cersei had exactly the reaction he had anticipated.

''Exactly.''

''You can't be serious right now.''

''Of course I can. Anyway you can't say anything more, I already bought it.'

Cersei looked up at the sky, but continued to smile. Suddenly she realized something.

''Wait a minute... If everyone has to wear a sweater, does that mean you've bought one for yourself too, I suppose?''

Jaime had a mischievous flash in his green eyes.

''Yeah. Do you want to see it?''

''No, don't, I'm going to overdose on this stuff. Already at the firm, there are too many clients who are already using them, but if we're going to do it here, too, I don't know what I'm going to do.''

Jaime put Joanna down on the floor, and she ran to her toys, walked over to her, made her stand up, and put his arms around her neck.

''Oh, come on, this is going to be fun. I'll send you a picture.''

Two days later, in the middle of reading a contract where she could barely make sense of what she was reading, Cersei heard her cell phone vibrating on her desk.

Taking a short break, she picked up her phone, turned it on, and saw that she had received a message from Jaime.

When she opened it, she saw a picture of Joanna wearing the famous sweater, her little blonde curls going all over the place and her green eyes staring at the lens mischievously and mischievously, subtitled ''Merry Christmas Mommy <3''.

She couldn't help but laugh softly when she saw the picture. Her little darling was just too adorable. Yes, even in an ugly Christmas sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please take the time to leave a little comment, it's always a pleasure ^^  
> Don't be too hard on English, it is not my mother tongue.


End file.
